A switch cabinet comprising a plurality of functional modules mounted on a supporting rail is disclosed in DE 197 43 974 A1. The supporting rail is in the form of a hat-shaped profiled support, to which electrical and electronic functional modules can be snap mounted.
Practical embodiments of such types of switch cabinet further require multiple round plugs in order to provide connections for power supply and data lines.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device of the above type that makes it possible to effect simple and space-saving positioning of multiple round plugs on a profiled support for holding functional modules.
This object is achieved by the provision of an adapter comprising a plurality of functional surfaces which are disposed on the external surface of the adapter and of which a first functional surface is provided with a latch-type profile to enable the adapter to be snap mounted to the profiled support, and at least one additional functional surface, which is offset in relation to the first functional surface and which comprises retaining means for releasably attaching a housing of a round plug, and the adapter comprises at least one space that is open toward at least one functional surface disposed on the external surface of the adapter and that is intended to permit flexible cables to pass therethrough. The adapter of the invention makes it possible to securely position at least one multiple round plug on a profiled support. Furthermore, it ensures that a housing of a round plug is attached securely to the adapter. Finally, the adapter of the invention makes it possible to route cables in a space-saving manner in that the adapter comprises open regions through which cables can pass. In particular, multi-strand cables are provided in the form of flexible cables. Very advantageously, the solution of the invention is highly suitable for use in switch cabinets in installations and machines. Preferably, the profiled support is a mounting rail which is basically known from switch cabinet systems and onto which electrical, electronic, and electromechanical functional modules such as power supply units, circuit breakers, I/O modules, fuses, and transformers or similar functional modules can be snap mounted into place.
In one embodiment of the invention, the adapter is in the form of a single-piece component of plastics material. This makes it possible to fabricate the same in a simple and economical manner. The adapter is easy to handle by virtue of its design as a single-piece plastics component.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the adapter is in the form of a frame and comprises a plurality of profiled frame sections, which are joined together to form a polygonal element and which form the edge and corner regions of the adapter. On the one hand, the frame-like shape of the adapter contributes to a lightweight construction thereof. On the other hand, the frame-like design directly ensures the existence of an open space. Very advantageously, the profiled frame sections are formed by two frame members that protrude upwardly from a base and that delimit the space between them. The profiled frame sections are provided, like the base, with appropriate stiffening structures such as stiffening ribs or the like.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the functional surfaces provided with retaining means for attaching the round plug housing adjoin each other in a common peripheral direction and/or they adjoin the first functional surface provided with the latch-type profile. The additional functional surfaces start from the first functional surface, which serves as the base and is provided with the latch-type profile in a peripheral direction at right angles to the orientation of a profiled support, onto which the adapter can be snap mounted by way of its base.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the functional surfaces provided with the retaining means are flat in order to enable the mounting portions of each round plug housing to be placed flat against the functional surfaces. The flat shape of the functional surfaces enables corresponding mounting elements, more particularly mounting flanges, of the respective round plug housing to be placed securely and fixed in position on the functional surfaces.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the retaining means are in the form of receiving holes provided in the profiled frame sections. Mounting screws retained in the mounting portions of the respective round plug housing can be screwed into the receiving holes.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a plurality of receiving holes of a functional surface is disposed so as to be complementary to screw threaded holes in the mounting elements of the round plug housings of various sizes. Thus it is alternatively possible to mount a round plug housing of a different size on a functional surface of the adapter without having to provide additional mounting holes or the like for this purpose. Thus the adapter can be suitable for mounting different round plugs without the necessity of being individually configured to match such different round plugs.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the functional surfaces that are provided with retaining means are oriented at angles ranging from 90° to 180°, more particularly angles of 90° and 180° or 135°, in relation to the first functional surface provided with the latch-type profile. In an adapter comprising functional surfaces that are oriented at an angle of 90° and 180°, it is possible to position two round plugs on the adapter. When the functional surfaces are oriented obliquely at an angle of 135°, it is advantageous to mount a single round plug.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the latch-type profile provided on the first functional surface comprises at least one rigid locking projection and at least one resilient latch on the side opposite to the locking projection. Preferably, the base of the adapter is first hooked by means of the rigid locking projection onto a corresponding side of a hat-shaped profiled support and then snap mounted by means of the at least one opposing, resilient latch onto the opposite side of the profiled support. This enables the adapter to be mounted on the profiled support, more particularly on a mounting rail, or demounted therefrom, in both cases without the use of tools.